geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ArmageddonAviation/OPINION: (WARNING, TRIGGER CONTENT)
I'm tired of everyone telling me what the heck i can and can't do. Don't I have a say in anything?! Every time I say something that doesn't make every single flipping person happy I get grief with no end over it. People say that I should stick to my word and blah blah blah. I never make promises I know I cannot keep. I will be definitely coming back to GeoFS. People can't boss me around. N1771 was right when he said that GeoFS was a true democracy; nobody can tell anyone else what to do. They can suggest, but that is as far as they can go. MitchMar, Privat, Hikari, and N1771 have been complete bullies toward me and other people they don't consider on their level. That is complete BS, since we are all equals. Here are some things I have seen on the forums and my emails. N1771, Email: "only a few immature children have a favorable opinion of you on the sim or forum." Are you implying that my friends, some of whom are adults, are immature children? And I have more than a few friends. N1771, Forum: "Who are you to judge indeed. Jaidyn, I have yet to see a post from you in which you did not take a shot at something, some group, or someone." This is preposterous. Jaidyn has created multiple "lectures" where he explains ICAO codes and aviation terms, in which he does not disparage or demean anybody. And what is possibly wrong with taking shots at people? You do it yourself all the time, N1771. York9, Forum: "Flounce - Urban Dictionary" Posting. This was a solid and direct attack that could not be twisted in any way toward anyone else. It was shamefully directed toward me. This is harassment. My dislike of GeoFS has beun to fade, and, now that I think about it, one reason that I left was so I could cool off and not be constantly harassed by this incompetent. York9, Wiki: "the sim has been at it's best since you bunch of miserably hypocritical retard twats left." This was an uncalled-for attack on every one of my friends. My friends are not miserable; that title goes to your unfathomably small brain. My friends are not hypocritical; that title goes to you and your cronies. My friends are not retards, since that would imply that we would be somehow related to the monster that spawned you. My friends are not twats, either; rather, they are the kindest, smartest, most hard-working people I have ever met. Xavier might be a hard worker, but I can't say for certain that I ever actually saw him in GeoFS before. And, to top it all off, N1771 has repeatedly said that I am just like Privat. I am not, and to think that is akin to verging on insanity. He unfortunately came on when my patience had failed with Privat, since his never-ending harassment never got the attention of the moderators, though I complained multiple times. I emailed Xavier many times, but he always said "Not my problem." HOW THE HECK IS IT NOT YOUR PROBLEM?!?! GeoFS needs a leader. Someone who knows their way around GeoFS, is deeply involved in it, and makes acquaintences easily. GeoFS needs someone who won't step down from the action, even when the worst monsters are besetting him. GeoFS needs a true, indomitable leader that can't be beat down by mere words. I'll be B A C C Category:Blog posts